The Blackmans
by Devourer of Stupid Chibis
Summary: Jasmina Blackman, daughter,sister, and an ex-inmate with a mysterious origin? Join the adventure of this young girl as she figures out the strings of her existence, all the while as she works for the biggest asshole in the planet Luca Blight, and makes time for her lovely and wacky family. Main Pairing JasminOCxLuca and many characters from on of best series, Suikoden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! this is my first story, so I would appreciate any constructive ideas! I've been wanting to post a story of my own for a long time, and finally gotten the courage to do so! so please take care of me ^_^**

**also, the story starts out slow, but i promise there will be more characters and more development in the second and third chapters**

**All characters of Suikoden belong to Konami! Though I wish they were mine T_T**

Chapter 1 the Blackmans

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEEP!

The menacingly annoying digital clock screeches, it stirs awake a young girl from her deep slumber. Her hand reaches out from beneath the covers of her warm comforters, and tries to navigate its way to find the button that would cease the clock's digital yapping. Having found it and pressed it she sits up right with a very displeased expression turns to the direction of the clock and squints her eyes to make out what the green digital numbers were forming. 7:00 am. With a sigh of defeat she swings her legs out of her bed and proceeds to grab her towel, which was carelessly draped over her swivel chair. She walks into the hallway, only to be greeted by her half naked younger brother running down the hallway **" Good morning Sissy! It's the first day of school!**" With that he disappears into the corner hallway and into his room, with the indication that she heard the door slammed. She then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Thus was the normal routine for Jasmina P. Blackman, with her small family of 5. Her young parents; Steve Blackman, Marigold Pashmin, her younger brother, Grayson, and baby sister, Emirie. They had recently moved from the quiet town of Sajah, to the bustling city of Muse because of her family's little business. The Blackman's own two shops, The Ye Olde creamery, which was an ice cream shoppe and Muse treats, which was a candy and specialty store. Two small businesses that were lucky to get a spot in the very advanced city of Muse, and both were doing very well considering that they had only moved here about a year ago. Jasmina for her part is entering her final year of high school at Muse heights, a public but very reputed school that is known for producing the best minds, and today was the first day of class, the first day of the last semester of her secondary education, though she had already graduated last semester she just stuck around because she didn't really know what to do for her post secondary studies. When she was all done and ready in her school uniform she proceeded to go and see if her little sister was awake, and much to her amusement her sister was already stabbing her poor doll with a plastic shovel, noticing her big sister in her room the baby of only 1 and a half stood up and began stomping her feet and turned to her sister's direction. Trying to make the best menacing frown she could, which just ended up being too cute for legal dosage, Emirie said " **Sissi! Boom Boom!**" With mock despair Jasmina picked up Emirie and said" **Yes Prime Evil! I, your lowly slave will take you to the dinning hall, so you may feast on the souls of your victims!"** with that Emirie just giggled, and Jasmina herself couldn't hold back a laugh also, she tucked her sister under her arm like a football, and Emirie being the eccentric child she is prefers is that way ever since she's learned to stand. Together they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, even before then she was assaulted by the smell of pancakes and eggs, she walked in and placed Emirie on her booster seat, and put a bib on her, because she gets really messy, which is the understatement of history. She proceeds to pinch Grayson's cheeks and ruffle his hair as he was too engulfed in reading the Britannica encyclopedia at the table, " **You know, if you don't eat your food, I might have to eat it for you, G"** with that Grayson put his massive book down in defeat, and began eating his food. Then their mom walks in to the kitchen all dolled up and ready to open her shop. "**Morning Kids**!" her mom greets as she places a kiss on each of their cheeks. But when she was about to give Jasmina her kiss, Jasmina proceeds to pull her mom into her lap, and with an eep her mom falls right into her lap. " **You're getting too small, Mommy-chan**" With a playful pinch on her daughter's cheek " **you're getting too big, Jasi-chan"** she could feel a familiar presence approaching her left direction so she picked up her pancake from her plate and thrust it up…and inside her father's mouth. " **You gotta try harder than that Father!"** " With overly dramatic tears flowing from his eyes in a very animated sense Steve wailed " **but I wanted to envelope my family with a hug! I feel so left out XC!**" Jasmina preceded to wipe her mouth with a napkin and stood up from the dining table" **well, I'm off. I'll walk today, Futch and Luc are gonna meet me halfway**" with that she pecked her Father on the cheek and left " feeling his daughter peck him on the cheek, Steve's smile had suddenly shone brighter than the rays of a thousand suns " **I knew my daughter loved me! XD!" **

Upon hearing the front door close both parents looked at each other and Marigold said " **I'm glad she's a little social now, I was really worried that she wouldn't adjust well to this move**" Steve looked somewhat solemn, and with a sigh he replied " **This was a huge gamble, but it was for the best, I hated seeing her in that state, though she's lost a year, at least she'll be finishing up her studies**" Suddenly Grayson piped up in the conversation "**if I ever see that douche boat again, I will kick his sorry well bred ass to the next continent**" with Grayson's far from his usual calm and collected state this was certainly a touchy subject. " **Now Grayson, watch your language. I know that Solon is a very heavy topic but there is no need for such…vernacular on the table**." Marigold reprimanded. Seeing as there was a pregnant pause amongst the 3 and with only Emirie making random noises to fill the void, Marigold decided to stand up and get the dishes started. Steve on the other hand looked into his son's eyes, and took a side glance at his wife to make sure she wasn't watching or listening, then looked back at his son, with a grin that only a child up to no good could make, Steve held up his fist and bumped it with his son's and both winked at each other acknowledging to his son that he too, would kick that man's ass to the next continent with him. When Grayson, had exited the table to get ready to head for school, Marigold turned around to face her husband **" covering up her absence with depression from her break up seems to have been the trick to get her into the school was a good idea, but I still feel bad because I think we are just sweeping the entire truth under the rug"** Steve put the newspaper down and looked into his wife's eyes "**we aren't sweeping it under the rug, Mari. But it is better for her and her future that no one knows about it, being in jail for a year, accused and indicted for murder without enough incriminating evidence, and put into solitary confinement should never have happened to her and all the while she was innocent! I could do nothing for her. Our young daughter was accused of murdering a man, and if it were the case it would have been under self-defense, but those assholes decided to throw her in the slammer! Here her name is cleared, no one knows her life as an inmate, and she can live a normal life here."** Marigold hugged her husband, and Steve returned his wife's loving embrace. Such were the events at the Blackman household, they are an unusual type of family, but it's what holds them together.

Jasmina's POV

It's so bright and sunny out here in the suburban area of Muse, the birds are chirping and stuff, but if only people knew that these chirps stood for desperate pleas of " please lay me" in bird language. It's been a little over a year since we moved here in this nice city, it's a big change from coming from a small town of Sajah, but then again me and Father had lived in L'Renouille, until him and Mommy-chan got married, and mind you L'Renouille was a huge mega city, filled with high end and huge companies, I would say Muse right now is doing pretty well, but it's gonna get even more advanced in the next few years. Coming back to me, my name is Jasmina Stella Pashmin-Blackman, but my Father has always called me Jasi, or daughter-chan and I prefer it that way, Jasmina sounds a little to regally foreign for my taste. Both my parents are just hitting their mid 30's which to some people think it's unusual because I'm hitting 19 soon, but I can explain that. You see I'm adopted, I have never known my biological parents, heard from them, nothing. Father was the one who found me when he was a teen and I was a baby, he found me wrapped in a blanket and the name Jasmina was etched on it. I'm very grateful that he was very honest with me, he offered also if I wanted to look for my parents, or remaining family, but I declined and told him that there was no need to since I already had a family here with him. That was when I was around 8, then Father met Mommy-chan, and I was ecstatic, Father had been raising me on his own, working 2 jobs to support us in a big city like L'Renouille. He would leave me at Mommy-chan's home until he got off work, and that's how I got to know Mommy-chan, and then when they got together I was very happy because I was going to have a mother. And you can guess the rest was history, they had little Grayson, who is 10 years younger, and I was ecstatic to finally have someone to spoil. The reason why we moved here last year was because of my depression, as shitty as it sounds my boyfriend at that time left me because he had to betrothed to another girl of a higher breeding, while I was in prison, but that's a whole other agenda. Being 16 at that time, I thought it was the most devastating thing ever, him being older by 5 years really made me feel like I wasn't deserving of his love, loyalty, or attention. But I understand better now, he was an adult with a life of his own, and I was merely at the late stage of my adolescence. But nonetheless, it had hurt me too much, I had refused to go to school or come out of my room, but honestly that was my alibi for moping around for so long, but all of this came from my time being incarcerated for murder, but I didn't mean to kill him I was merely defending myself and my classmate, Pohl. The guy I killed was our teacher, Kanaan, and if I didn't do anything he would have killed me, I don't even remember majority of the incident. Anyways, it was like that for about a year. 6 moths in solitary confinement, and 6 more months serving time in the women's correctional until Father told me that we were moving the business to Muse, I was still in prison serving my time when father told me about it, and it was good, because which was in another country separated by a border. I had no choice but to go, and then Emirie was born, though I still was still depressed, seeing Emirie made me grow a pair, and man up. What kind of role model would I be if I were the state as I was, hell, Grayson was constantly worried and offered to take care of me, and he was only 7. I love my family, though they're very eccentric, especially me, and Father, but that's what makes us a family. I am suddenly snapped out of my nostalgia when I see the figures of my friends Luc and Futch from the distance, they were my first friends at the end of last year, and we've hung out ever since. Futch, the most outgoing lives with his dad, Mr. Mintz, but he tells us to call him Humphrey, but we've decided to go half way and call him Uncle Humphrey. Luc on the other hand is the silent one, but he won't hang around you if he doesn't like you. I don't know a lot about him, since he's a very private person, and all that me and Futch knows is that his parents are in a very heated divorce and custody battle between him and his twin brother, and that his mom owns Blue Gate productions, which specializes in movie SFX and CGI, meaning he's loaded. As we all know, I'm the big sister, since I'm a full year older than them, and I've told them why, and what my story is. I was expecting them to judge and shun me, instead they offered me their friendship, and I was happy to say the least, since the only friends I've ever had were back in Highland, though we keep in contact, but not as much anymore.

**Futch**: Hey Jas, ready for the first day? I have Viktor for homeroom, which sucks.

**Luc**: I have Viktor also; it's awkward since he used to date my tutor Anabelle.

**Me**: well, I guess we don't have homeroom together; I have Art with Mr. Jude, I'm also pretty sure he likes pottery the most.

All 3 sighed in exasperation, since none of them have the same classes together. It was very frustrating since it'd be more fun and easier for them to be together.

**Futch**: Well, at least there's only one lunch period for our grade. So well see each other outside in the Gazebo, if anything changes well text each other.

They had gone their separate ways and went to their respective classrooms. To be honest she would rather be skydiving with half a working parachute, rather than sit here and mold a dumb urn. Like for real, an urn? Mr. Jude has very strange tastes in artwork. The day went by really fast, lunch came and the 3 friends were outside sitting under a tree eating sandwiches from the cafeteria. Futch was lying down and looking at the sky, seeing this, Luc and Jasmina followed suit.

**Luc**: I see a donkey….

Futch heard that and whipped his head right into Luc's direction and gave him a look that made it seem that he had grown 2 heads.

**Futch**: really Luc? Of all things you could see, a donkey really?

**Luc**: What? (he pointed to the cloud) that's it's tail.

Futch just made a face that could only convey….*I have no idea what you're doing*

Then the bell rang, indicating that the lunch period was over, the 2 boys were packing up to leave, but Jasmina was still on the grass looking up at the clouds, in zombie like trance, but she was snapped out of her reverie by Luc snapping his fingers in front of her face, quite a few times actually.

**Luc**: hello! Earth to grandma, class is starting!

**Jasmina**: oh …uhmmm sorry Luc, I was somewhere, but here….now

**Futch**: obviously you weren't here, had any good fantasies? I know that there's a new student coming into your class this afternoon. That kid Chaco told me he's pretty good in staff fighting.

**Luc**: you believe everything that little shit tells you?

**Futch**: what? It's not like he's ever been wrong, my guess is that he's been listening in again in the teacher's lounge since he's got to do some volunteer work for them for vandalizing the lockers.

**Jasmina**: hey guys, I'm not feeling so well today. I might just go home right now.

**Luc**: ok, are you sure you don't want to head to the infirmary?

**Jasmina**: no. I'm fine; I bet a nice long walk would do me some good. I'm sorry I've been a bummer all day guys, I just don't know what's gotten to me.

**Futch** approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

**Futch**: you're gonna miss the newbie, and you sure you can walk home by yourself?

**Jasmina**: the new kid can eat my shit, and I'll text both of you when I get home.

**Luc**: I'll inform your teacher that you won't be returning for the afternoon.

**Jasmina**: thank you Luc, I'll see you guys tomorrow then.

Jasmina picked up her belongings and left the school. Upon leaving school grounds she looked at her wristwatch and noted it was only half past one, noting that nobody would be home she decided to walk down town for the afternoon, hoping that would be the solution to her ailing temperament.

**Jasmina POV**

The streets weren't too busy in down town Muse, it was early in the afternoon and rush hour hasn't started yet. I'm not sure what's wrong with me today, but I know want to be somewhere else. I saw a fountain in the nearby park and sat down, I searched through the surrounding and saw couples on dates, making lovey dovey gestures to each other. It made me sick, but I'm thinking that I'm beginning to be bitter old lady, but shrugged it off. I sat cross-legged on the bench and continued to stare at the random things, I noticed how the business buildings soared through the sky, but one building caught my attention with big bold letters " Rugner & Co" that name sounds awfully strange, it's not a city state name, maybe it's a foreign company trying to expand here. I looked at my watch again it was 3:41 pm; I guess it was time for me to go home. I was going to cross the intersection, when suddenly my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket, I picked it up and saw a text message from "Papa-kun ^_^". Then all of a sudden it started to drizzle, and then just as I was almost off the crosswalk, I had realized I dropped my cell a few steps back, when I was about to reach for it all I heard was a screeching sound of car wheels…..

Somewhere else in the city of Muse, Steve Blackman was in the middle of wiping the marble slab of his Ice cream shop, today's business went extremely well since it was the first day of school. Then time on the wall clock was 4:10pm and he still hasn't received a text message from his eldest daughter, oh how the times have changed it used to be that she would be texting him first, and even her calling and checking on him. His daughter was growing up, Steve himself was in denial, and to think that it felt like only yesterday he had found her wrapped in a blanket and a letter tucked under it, and that fateful day his life changed forever.

**_Flashback._**

_Steve Blackman a young man who had just turned 17, he was an adult now and he knew he had to make something of himself, Gregminster was a big city, in fact the capital of the Empire, but Steve knew there was more to life than staying here in the capital with his father Delmonte. So the young and adventurous Steve decided to pack up and bid his father farewell._

_Steve: Father, there is something more to life than staying here in this country, this place is great and all, but there is a lot of things to see beyond this city!_

_Exclaimed Steve as he tried to exclaimed to his father what he meant by using hand gestures at the same time, which further contributed to Delmonte's mixed feelings about his son's soon departure._

**_Delmonte_**_: you sure you don't want to do an apprenticeship here at the shop, son? Or even go to college? Gregminster is the heart of the country._

_Steve just shook his head._

**_Steve_**_: I'm afraid I can't father I would feel like a hoser if I stayed here, when my instincts tell me to spread myself out into this glorious, vast, and adventure filled world._

_Delmonte just raised his eyebrow at his son, sure he knew from the start that Steve was a quirky and spontaneous boy, but at times he just wondered if his son was just an odd ball._

**_Delmonte_**_: yeeeaaaa….. I'm not really sure it's wise to spread yourself out son, with all the rampant diseases that come with multiple partners and stuff. Err….Well, you sure you don't want to go to college?_

**_Steve_**_: no Father, I will not proceed to some college when the world is my classroom, and I promise I won't go cavorting with a random harlot. _

_Steve then proceeded to embrace his father as he was going to embark on his journey to see the world. Delmonte accepted his son into his embrace, and patted him firmly on the back._

**_Delmonte_**_: Steve, just remember to write to your old man once in a while to make sure I know you're alive. Also, if you ever want to come back home don't hesitate._

_Bidding his farewells to his father he had set off towards the bus stop to get out if the city and into the world._

**_Steve's POV_**

_Flash forward one week later I found myself in the run down town of Kalekka, it had suffered much from the a civil outbreak that happened sometime ago, and the town hasn't recovered much from it, high crime rate and lots of abandoned buildings, and with only the bare essentials to keep this town running I couldn't wait to get out of here by tomorrow morning. Sitting in this bench at the park I noticed this very beautiful woman sitting across from the other bench on the other side, she had a baby wrapped in a sheet and was rocking it to sleep. But something tells me that something is off about her, she looked tired and pale, from what I could make out from where I was I saw dark circles under her eyes. Probably from the exhausting chores of motherhood, then suddenly she looked up at me, me being caught off guard decided to flash her an awkward smile, and a small wave, and to my surprise she smiled and waved back. Then she hand motioned to me to sit beside her by patting the empty seat next to her, I obliged her then went to sit beside her. We had gotten acquainted and I told her that I was traveling to see the world and I was staying at the local inn and was leaving for the City State at dawn, whilst she told me her name was Claudia, and that she was visiting this town, she told me she was from here a long time ago. We had a good chat, but it was getting late, and she said that someday she hoped she could see me again, and with that she took her leave with her baby. Funny I never heard a peep from it, and I wished one day I could have a well behaved one like that. Boy, I was in for a surprise later today then._

_Later that night I was on my way to grab my bag, my boat leaves in a couple of hours outside the town, and my transport was waiting for me in the town gates. On my way up the stairs someone had bumped into me, she was wearing a hood, and just ran out the door muttering an excuse me. I found it quite weird, but I had to get my bag and leave, at least this would be the last time I'd be here in this ghetto town. As I entered my room, I was shocked to say the least, there was a baby wrapped in a blanket...on my bed. I had to rub and squint my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, drunk or all three combined. Then I heard gunshots from the downstairs, and I looked through the crack of my door and saw men coming in from the entrance, and obviously I wasn't gonna go down and investigate whether they had guns or not because the front desk person is lying on the floor. Using my fight or flight senses, I grabbed my backpack, the baby, and the bag that came with it. I couldn't use the window because that would be too obvious, so instincts dictated that I just have to run down hallway and dive into the laundry chute. Hopefully, the little guy doesn't cry. With that I crept into the hallway, making sure to be as quite as a mouse, then I saw what I was looking for, the laundry chute. I sometimes curse my height because it gets really difficult to get your entire body into this shoot, especially if you have a baby on you. So I dropped the bags in first, and whilst holding the baby close we made our escape through the chute. Sliding down this somewhat long tube, I had never realized laundry in a hotel or inn had a magical transport system, and to my surprise this baby was giggling as if the velocity that we were being catapulted through was enjoyable. We landed in a nice soft pile of dirty linen, oh well it could've been worse, we could have gone through the garbage chute. I heard footsteps coming from the staircase and decided to duck underneath the linen, I could hear them rummaging through the shelves and opening cabinets, and worse he sense the sheets being taken out and my blood was running cold, he hoped to whatever higher being existed that this baby didn't blow their cover. Just when the hand was about to pull the only remaining cover that was shielding him, the other goon piped up._

_Goon: come on, Kraze! Before the police get us _

_Kraze: alright! alright! Make sure they get Claudia, we need her dead!_

_Goon: what of the brat? _

_Kraze: forget the damn baby! If our luck strikes, that kid might end up dead wherever she left it. Now let's split before they get here!_

_Then with that they left the laundry room, I on the other hand didn't want to take any chances, so I waited a few minutes until I was sure they were gone. I emerged out of the linen and made sure not to make a sound, and then it hit me…the baby! I inspected it if it was still breathing to my surprise the baby was just staring at me wide eyed, not a hint of fear did I see in this child's eyes, but curiosity. I myself find that I am staring back at it, and then all of a sudden it makes a contorted face, and a sound of satisfaction. Then my nose is assaulted by the stench of ….baby shit. Great._

_Just then when I decided that I was going to get myself out of this mess I walked into, and leave this child at the nearest orphanage, this baby just gripped my thumb and smiled. Now, this was really getting to be a real big problem, because curse the fact that I am already feeling attached to the cuteness of this baby. So I got out of the laundry hamper and was going to change the nasty nappy that this baby just produced, I laid it down on the folding table, and to my surprise yet again, a letter fell out of the blanket it was wrapped in, after changing the baby, which again to my surprise was a girl! To think baby girls would be a little bit shyer, but this one seemed to have little to no shame, what a little shit, but it was cute in a way. So I opened this letter…._

**_Steve, _**

**_I met you in the park this afternoon and you seem like a really sincere nice man, I need your help. Some really horrible people are after my family, and me but I know if they get my child they would use her against me, and her father to gain what they want. By the time you get this letter I might already be dead, but even after knowing you for a few hours I can tell you have a good heart, so this I ask of you. Take my daughter and flee this country, but whatever you do never hand her over to anyone, the men after me are everywhere, and they have multiple connections, and I suspect that they know of my plan now. I am forever in your debt, and though I am saddened that I will never be able to see my own child grow, but I trust that you will see that she will be taken care of. Love and protect her for I can no longer, and this is all I can do for her. She means the world to me and I hope that one day she grows up to be happy, and that no matter what happens, her mother always loves her._**

**_Forever in your debt, _**

**_ Claudia R._**

_I looked back at the squirming baby on the table, and back into the letter in my hand, I sighed to myself in utter defeat. This day has been full of surprises, and this is really taking a toll on my young and quickly aging heart now. I was going through the baby bag to find an extra nappy and yet another surprise hit me, and this day cannot get anymore ridiculous as it is, under the few nappies were bundles of money…like A LOT of it. This lady Claudia was prepared for this, and now that I think about it, no wonder this god forsaken bag was so fuckin' heavy! It all made sense now! Oh Steve-o you've only been out of your house for a week, and look what trouble you've gotten yourself into. Then I was jolted out of my misery when I heard the baby cry, I had never had any experience with children, god's sake I am only 17 for crying out loud, so I did what I thought was proper, picked her up and began shushing her, and after a few moments of endless twirling and silly dancing, I eventually got her to stop. She was there lying in my arms, staring at me with those big, bright green eyes of hers. Then I was overcome with a strange feeling of paternal protectiveness, how could she survive all-alone in this horrible world? What kind of an honorable man would I be if I did not honor the final request of a dead mother? Then and there I made my decision, I smiled and said to myself that from now on, I am her Father, friend, and protector. But I didn't even know what her name was, so I searched for clues, maybe it's written down somewhere, then a clunk of metal on the floor caught my attention, the baby blanket had fallen on the ground, but then something shiny caught my attention, I bent over to pick it up and saw a necklace sewn on to the blanket, and beside it, conveniently was the one thing I was looking for. I read it out loud. JASMINA, cute name I must say. So I grabbed the blanket, wrapped her in it and put the necklace around her neck, and made sure that we were set to go for our bright but unsure future as a new father-daughter duo. I don't know if I will be the best father, but I will die trying! But then I realized, what if they knew about the baby's name and try to find her?! So I, Steven Leeson Edmonde-Blackman, decided to make my first executive decision as the new father of this child, she will now be called JASMINA STELLA BLACKMAN, and I will file the papers for adoption in the next town!_

**_End of flashback_**

After taking a trip down memory lane, Steve Blackman couldn't help but wipe a few tears out of his eyes, as he said his thoughts out loud

**Steve: ** It's been 18 years since that day, and I don't regret it!

Just then the familiar chime of his storefront door got his attention, and now he was off focusing on his store duties, as he went over to welcome his last set of customers for the day.

**So what did you guys think? please don;t forget to review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: A royal asshole appears

**Hi guys it's me again**

**I would like to introduce the leading man of the story and the leading lady, Luca, and Jasmina respectively.**

**Luca: Hello Maggots! thought you forgot about me? you might've killed me in the game konami but my legacy lives on HOHOHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jasmina(sweat drops): uhmmm... I'm Jasmina, it's nice to meet you all**

**Author: well now Luca, calm your armor plated tits, the show must go on!**

**disclaimer: All characters of Suikoden are owned by Konami**

Chapter 2: A royal asshole appears

Jasmina POV

SCREEECCCCHHH! Was all I could hear, so I shut my eyes and put my arm in front of me thinking that this would be my end, I'd always thought that I'd be prepared to meet my maker one day, but I didn't think it'd be this soon, and especially not through some asshole who couldn't read traffic signals. Just when I though I was already dead, all I heard was a man yelling at me.

**Man**: Hey! Watch where you're going little girl! You could've dented my car thanks to your recklessness and slow reflexes!

I opened my eyes, and was inwardly thanked who ever was my guardian angel that day that I didn't die, but then I focused my attention on this asshole who's been berating me for the past couple of minutes.

**Jasmina**: The correct words would be, Miss are you all right? let me help you up, or are you hurt? Didn't your parents teach you any manners? You could have killed me!

Brushing myself off the ground, and picking up my school bag I accusingly pointed a finger right into this asshole's cocky mug, and I know how was staring me down behind his designer shades.

**Jasmina**: and another thing! Did you learn to drive from the circus, because obviously you didn't realize that pedestrians have the right of way!

I took in his appearance; he was tall, like head and some taller than me I think, dark hair and, bold dark brows, and eyes that said he could slaughter me. But regardless, of how sexy this guy was, wait did I just say sexy? I meant regardless of what this asswipe tried, I was not going to back down! Then this man stepped out of his car, and as slowly as he stalked towards me like a predator about to go in for the kill, he slowly lifted his shades to meet my gaze.

Man: you best watch the worlds you throw at me little girl, or I might have to fix that tongue of yours.

Boy, this man is really starting to press my buttons, the nerve of this!this! this He-bitch!I am sooo not going to let him have the last word.

Jasmina: Oh I'm sorry your highness! If you hadn't tried to run me over with your expensive toy over there, then I wouldn't be talking horse shit to your face!

Then he moved his face in front of mine, and I just couldn't help but blush because of the proximity of our faces, I could feel his breath on mine, which was really getting really uncomfortable for me.

Man: Girl, I do not like repeating myself. Watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours.

Jasmina: or what? You're gonna yank out my tongue? Just who the hell do you think you are hot shot?! I should have you arrested for attempted manslaughter or something!

The man sighed and took out his wallet and began to count some bills and then rudely flash it to her face.

Man: since you won't seem to silence that mouth of yours, does this cover the damages I caused. City-State swine such as yourself seem to like this approach instead.

**Narrator POV**

The dark haired man took a few bills from his pocket, and shoved it in front of Jasmina's face, taunting her to take it, but Jasmina having enough of his rude behavior, swatted the bills from his hand, and out of her face. She was red and seething with anger, how dare this man try to run her over, and had the audacity to try and pay her off just so she would shut up.

Jasmina: If you think that I'm just a money grubbing low life like the people you're used to dealing with, then you've got something else coming mister! I might just be a regular person, but at least I have some dignity! You can shove your dirty money up your ass, and out your throat.

With that Jasmina turned around and began to stomp away from the man she was having a hard time not to strangle. But then the said man called out to her.

Man: Hey girl! The name's Luca Blight, and you best remember that.

Jasmina feeling challenged, turned around and introduced herself.

Jasmina: the name's Jasmina, and I hope never to see your face around here again.

With that she turned around and walked away leaving Luca there on the crosswalk, he watched as Jasmina's silhouette disappeared into the horizon, and then hopped back into the drivers seat in his Pearl white Aston Martin Rapide S

**Luca POV**

I have never encountered a person so outrageously bold enough to challenge me, if I knew people around the City-State were like this; I would have never expanded my office here. But, she's a feisty one, and I don't know why I feel challenged rather than angered by that girl, but she needs to learn her place, does she even know who I am, and what I could do? I could ruin her life with a mere signature, but for some reason yet again I know this won't be the last that I see her, I better make note of that name, Jasmina. But sadly, she didn't disclose her last name; I might need to run a search on her through her school, basing from the crest she had on her vest, she's from Muse Heights, so it seems she's quite the talented one for being accepted into that school.

Narrator

With Luca having driven off, we now return to young Jasmina as she walked the familiar path going towards her destination, Ye Olde Creamery, her family shop. She looked at her watch and which said 5:45 pm, which meant her dad would be closing the shop now, and with that she went through the front door. Having done that, automatically her father greeted her, as though she was a guest.

Steve: we're closing in a few minutes….oh daughter-chan! What a pleasant surprise! ^_^

Steve rushed over to give his daughter a warm welcome.

Steve: how was your day today, Jasi? Were there any boys that I should know of (cracks knuckles) do you like all your teachers? Anyone giving you trouble? If not Papa will take care of them.

Jasmina pinched her dad on the side of his arm, and proceeded to go behind the counter and fix herself up a nice pistachio cone.

Jasmina: relax Pops, everything went well, though I ain't gonna lie, I did skip the last 2 periods of class.

Steve: oh, well, you should've called me if you weren't feeling well, sweetie. I could've picked you up and taken you home.

Steve said as he put down the glass he was wiping dry, to place the back of his hand on his daughter's forehead.

Steve: you aren't warm; maybe you have a stomachache, maybe a mild headache?

Jasmina held her father's wrist, and out his hand down and away from her forehead, as she looked her father dead straight in the eyes.

Jasmina: Papa, you're overreacting again. There's nothing wrong with me, and I told you that, I just needed some time alone.

Steve lowered his gaze down to the floor, as he sighed. He sat down beside his daughter and put an arm around her

Steve: You know you never really tell me what's going on with you nowadays. It feels like sometimes you're growing up too fast, and I'm kind of afraid that you don't need me anymore.

Jasmina feeling her father's sulking setting on, decided to lean into his embrace, as she closed her eyes.

Jasmina: …I'm sorry Papa, I guess sometimes I don't even know what to feel sometimes. I mean I know it's a huge elephant in the room all the time, but prison has turned me into a different person. To be honest, I know it's hard to sweep it up under the rug yet sometimes I still think that I'm still in that small cell, staring at nothing not knowing how long I've been in it. I guess I'm just starting to get over it, but believe me; I will always need you. You're my Pops, and my best friend.

Steve was almost choking on a sob as he held his daughter tighter.

Steve: There wasn't much I could do for you, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I should have tried harder to get you out of there. You were only trying to defend yourself, and they tried you as an adult. If only Pohl had awoken earlier, and I could've found more evidence to prove your innocence you wouldn't have been in that fuckin' place at all!

Jasmina: Pops….lets drop it. It's already happened, there's nothing much we can do but move on, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. And if it weren't for you, and attorney Cunningham I'd still be in prison for life, or worse dead. So, let's move on to a better topic.

Steve wiped the stray tear shed in anger, and looked at his daughter with a sardonic smile.

Steve: You're right, sweetheart. Tell Papa-kun about your day then! ^_^

Jasmina: An asshole almost ran me over with his shiny toy while I was on a crosswalk down town.

Steve's eyes popped out, and did an overly dramatic scene about his daughter's revelation.

Steve:…WHAT! Did you get hurt!? WHO WAS THIS CUNT! I'LL BREAK HIS ASS IN HALF!

Jasmina just stared at her father, still trying to digest in her mind what the hell he just said

Jasmina: Pa…..what the hell?...pffff..hahahahahahaahaha! XD

With that Jasmina just burst out laughing, Steve rather flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed about what the hell he just said.

Steve: I..I… I MEANT ARM! I WAS GOING TO SAY ARM! DAMNIT HAHAHAHAHAA!

Steve couldn't help himself he thought it was funny as hell too, it seemed like a perfect scenario to break out of the depressive topic of their past and into the future. As both Father and daughter tried desperately to regain their composure and breathing, with a few small stifled giggles they both calmed down.

Steve: no, seriously sweetheart did you get this asshole chav's name at all?

Jasmina: well, I did sorta, but are you going to "break his ass" pops? That sounds like gay porn right there, and I really don't want to deal with the scandal XD

Steve quirked his elegant manly brow, blushed, and playfully jabbed his daughter on the arm.

Steve: you Sirry girl! Your old man is a buffet of manriness!

Jasmina: well I don't know pops, I'm beginning to think likewise. I'm joking! I think his name Luca Blegh…uhhh Blitz…ummm Blat, ah shit whatever something like that. Like I said this bonafide asshole didn't even try to help me up, and he was running through an orange light with a pedestrian on the frickin crosswalk! Not only that he didn't even apologize, he pulled out money to pay me off! The nerve of this guy, I hope he gets a venereal disease! HMPFF!

Steve: well sweetie, what did this piece of shit look like?

Jasmina: Well pops he had nice silky looking black hair, it was slicked back but had a few strands sticking out, he was pretty light skinned and for sure he had a Highland accent. Also he had a really strong masculine jaw line, and thick but neatly shaped eyebrows, had had dark piercing eyes, like a devil!

Steve: hmmm Jasi, for a person who hates this guy, you sure describe him like one of those cheesy romance novels that they sell at the corner store! Do you have a crush on this asshole? For shame, child XD

Jasmina: I SOOOO DO NOT LIKE THAT GUY! I WISH HE GETS CHLAMYDIA AND IT SPREADS TO HIS BRAIN!

Steve: okay, sweetie I get it, but well what did you do after that?

Jasmina: I flipped that guy off, and put him in his place like the bitch he is, boy does he have a superiority complex and he needed to get in check. Gave him a piece of my mind, and walked away.

With a dramatic hair flip Jasmina ended her really animated description of what happened to her father, though Steve was more focused on how ridiculous his daughter was acting, rather than focusing on the issue of her potential hit and run, but hell it was funny, how could he help it? Steve went behind the counter and grabbed his scarf and wind breaker, and went back to his daughter who still had a huge frown on her face.

Steve: now, now, child. It's best that you let the asshole go for now, or so to say your luba boie, maybe if the gods are merciful they might get his car to crash in the ditch by tomorrow morning. Let's head home now, okay?

Patting his daughter's head like she was some sort of toddler somehow got her to lighten up, and smile. Then both father and child exited the shoppe and into the nice bright orange sunset filled afternoon.

**Authors note: So that's the end of that chapter! please don't forget to review and tell me your opinions! until then ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi all! I'm here to update, and in this chapter there will be more familiar names will automatically give you face in your minds, but I had to give them additional names and slightly different occupations for the sake of the setting and time of the story. Tanks and don't forget to review ^_^**

Chapter #3: The new kid, new adventures, and the Shoppe?!.

The next day Jasmina has found herself in homeroom just wheeling away and moulding her stupid urn that was due at the end of the week, her back was hurting and her nails were filled with wet earth. She had been thinking of the different things they could have been doing like looming, or building a bird house, or even starting a manmade fire to burn the asshole from yesterday, speaking of which Jasmina had started aggressively moulding her urn just from thinking about the guy. Oh how she would love to shove him in an urn and bake him alive in this class! Just when she was in the middle of her vengeful fantasy, then all of a sudden a boy with a green bandana, which of course brought her back to the present, tapped her on the shoulder and out of her murderous intentions.

Jasmina: can I help you, child?

The boy just smiled at her, while Jasmina being the natural grouch she was in pottery class aka homeroom, just raised an eyebrow at him and just casually asked him for his name and politely wanted to know what the hell he wanted.

Tir: Hi! My name is Tir, Tir McDohl. I'm a transfer here from Gregminister finishing academy.

Jasmina: that's nice, but what does that have to do with me?

Tir: Well…uhmmm…Mr. Jude assigned you to be my guide for today, since you've been a transfer here last semester. I guess you could show me the ropes in this school, if that's okay?

Jasmina could visibly see the poor boy fidgeting for the life of him, and also he wasn't looking at her straight in the eye, he was actually staring down on the ground. She ultimately made up her mind to just show this kid around. The faster she gets to do this, the faster he'll be out of your hair.

Jasmina: Fine, be ready after homeroom to walk around the school. Also, unless I am extremely butt ugly, I suggest you speak to me while you look me in the eye. Capiche'?

Young Tir looked up at her with bright eyes and vigorously nodded his head at her. Jasmina taking this as an opportunity to get back to her pottery dismissed him.

Jasmina: Good, now if you'll excuse me I've got an urn to mould and a violent fantasy to relive.

With that young Tir walked away and back to his seat, but he couldn't notice but look back at Jasmina who to him looked like she was really passionate about moulding her pottery thought that he might actually ask her for her number later he could use more passionate people in his club.

~ meanwhile at Muse Treats~

Marigold Pashmin-Blackman was sorting through her product for the day, she had a box of confectionaries to sort, and a delivery of saltwater toffee to display out over the window. The day was simple for Marigold at the shoppe, but at home it's a struggle, an overly hyperactive moe' husband, a teenaged daughter trying really hard to rehabilitate back into society, a preteen son who is nothing less of a genius, but has anti-social characteristics, and last but not the least a 24/7 hyperactive toddler who likes to turn the house upside down. It seems that working at the shoppe is the only escape for Mrs. Blackman for the chaos of home, don't get her wrong she loves her family no doubt and would do anything for them, but it's hard to be a mother of three and "me time" is just so hard to have these days. As Marigold was about to close the last box of product and put it in the storage room, the door rang with the familiar chime of a customer coming in. Automatically, Marigold came up to the man clad in a black suit, and wearily eyed the orange envelope the man was holding.

Marigold: Hello! Welcome to Muse Treats, what can I get you sir?

Culgan: good afternoon ma'am, my name is Culgan Casenta. I'm here on official business, and I am looking for Ms. Marigold Pashmin.

Marigold: Well you're looking at her now, Pashmin was my maiden name, I go by Marigold Blackman now. It's nice to meet you Sir Culgan, what can I get for you?

Marigold shook his hand and ushered him to sit down in one of tables near the espresso counter, she grabbed him a cup of black coffee as he indicated he enjoyed it black. She sat across from him and initiated the conversation of the nature of his business.

Marigold: what can I do for you young man; you seem to be here for important business.

Culgan took a sip of his coffee, and with a very pleased expression noted that the quality of coffee was excellent, and noted again that he should buy the grounds or beans from her granted she doesn't kick him out after their discussion.

Culgan: ahemm Mrs. Blackman, I work for White Wolf Guard, it is a firm that deals in different types of practicable law, whether corporate, or civil, even hostile takeovers. I am here to inform you that your Landlord, Gilbert, has sold out the property to a developer. Meaning plans of construction and demolition will be commencing within a year, and you are given approximately six moths to evacuate and relocate.

Marigold, not bracing herself for the bad news spat her tea out and right into Culgan's face, surprised by her sudden shower of lukewarm mist did what she could and handed him an ass ton of napkins. Culgan on the other hand seemed speechless at the sudden barrage of peppermint-flavoured mist to his rather pristine and well kept mug, in the midst of the chaos that ensued between him and Mrs. Blackman, he finally conceived an educated thought, and was brought back into the present.

Culgan: no worries ma'am, (wipes his face) it is only natural for people in shock to do things that help them absorb the news better, think nothing of it.

As soon as Culgan clarified with Marigold that he was in no sense angered by her, which was a huge relief to her. She didn't want to be rude to the young man, more importantly she didn't want him to think what she did was out of spite. Now both are composed, and now the other cleaned up they resumed their discussion of the elephant in the room: her eviction.

Marigold: well, I would be lying if I said I was okay, but Sir Culgan, I am more than three quarters paid off in this business lease to own, also my equipment is already here and customers are here. How can Gilbert sell this place to the developer when I technically already own it, I have paid him and have signed the papers a few days ago?

Culgan: I know what you mean Mrs. Blackman, but the transaction was voided out because your, excuse me, scumbag of a landlord, failed to file a release of business and property ownership on time. In paper you are still leasing and he still owns the place, so you could say this man cashed you in and sold you to the highest bidder.

Marigold: it still doesn't make sense to me; I already signed those damn papers.

Marigold went behind the counter to look for her papers that she was given by her asshole of a landlord. While rummaging through the cabinet a stray photograph magically silently slipped and glided out and landed on the floor a couple of feet away from her, Culgan with his great attention to detail immediately noticed this and went over to pick it up. He examined the photograph, it was of Mrs. Blackman and a man assumed to be her husband, Mr. Blackman, a young baby girl with blonde hair, another dirty blonde young boy of maybe 8 or 9, and a young woman roughly about 16-17 with black hair who identified as maybe her sister. Finally emerging from somewhat deep drawer, Marigold victoriously waved the green coloured papers at Culgan and presented it to him.

Marigold: here's proof that Gilbert signed over this establishment to me, is it not proof enough Sir. Culgan?

Culgan on the other hand looked at the drawn up papers only to find what he was looking for, the fine print.

Culgan: here is what I want you to look at Mrs. Blackman, you trusted your landlord to be so truthful and keep his end of the bargain. But the snake did not let you read the fine print.

Culgan pointed out the small fine details on the bottom of the page.

**_Agreement will have a grace period of 20 days for it to be valid and take effect, under any circumstance that either seller or buyer withdraw from the agreement within the 20 day grace period, the agreement will be null and void, seller must reimburse all forwarded payments within 90 days, buyer must also adhere to their previous agreement as leaser and landlord._**

Marigold went cold after reading the line that destroyed all her chances of saving her business, she was overcome with a huge feeling of defeat, and she put a hand to her face and sighed in defeat. Culgan seeing this took it as a cue to continue on with the transaction, he reached into the manila envelope and retrieved a rectangular piece of paper, and passed it on to Marigold's side of the table.

Marigold: what is this?

Culgan: Mrs. Blackman, the developers and the company behind them researched your store months ago and thought even if you are going to be evicted in a few months, you are recognized as a successful small business. You agreed to pay Gilbert 500,000.00 Potch for the ownership of the building space, and it took you another 200,000.00 to get even with the store and be out the break-even zone. They've researched that you've put your house and personal money into this business as collateral and in forms of investments, a bold move for a small business in a huge city, they commend you on that. But if you look at what the offer my clients have for you, it will be more than acceptable.

Marigold turned the check around and it had a whopping amount addressed to her name. 1.1 million Potch to be exact, Marigold stared at it in disbelief.

Culgan: my clients are prepared to pay you an amount of 1.1 million potch, Mrs. Blackman, and they considered that it would still take you time to relocate and put a down payment on another business address and all the papers, as you know, it takes a while to get those in order. Now, I know its all of a sudden but think of your family, you have a lovely family, a husband, and two beautiful children, and a sister. This amount and the extra amount included will be more than enough to keep you guys afloat until you can reestablish the business.

Marigold thought deeply for a few seconds, and decided to give him an answer.

Marigold: I appreciate your offer and time Sir. Culgan, but I am afraid I am going to have to refuse your offer at this time. This establishment means more to me than what any monetary offer, I'm afraid you would now have to tell your clients that I cannot accept their gracious offer.

Marigold slipped back the check to Culgan's side of the table; he lowered his eyes and nodded in understanding. He proceeded to put away the papers in his envelope.

Culgan: I understand Mrs. Blackman, but the offer still stands for another 4 months, at that time I do hope you will be able to make a decision, but be warned it won't be me coming to see you next time. I do appreciate this lovely meeting, and your precious time, but I must take my leave now. Also, that coffee you served is a house special right?

Marigold: yes it is.

Culgan: if you would not mind, I would like to purchase about two kilograms, if it's okay with you?

Marigold smiled a genuine smile; a customer in need is a customer indeed.

Marigold: Of course, Sir Culgan, it would be my pleasure.

After running the transaction through, Marigold being the polite woman she was walked Culgan to the front door, and after making sure he had everything and she had a copy of the papers, she bade him farewell, but she called out to him before he could leave.

Marigold: Sir Culgan, that older girl in the picture, was not my sister; she's my eldest daughter, just for clarifications sake.

With that she smiled and turned her heel and back into the store. Culgan on the other hand looked calm as he bade her farewell, but in the inside he was not calm…to say the least. In his mind he thought she must've been a young mother, and he had further respected her for bringing up 3 kids and raising a business, and be a wife. But that thought ended as he saw his Audi, and stepped inside and began to drive back to his place of employment, White Wolf Guard.

Meanwhile inside Muse Treats was Marigold still in turmoil because of the incident earlier, she plopped down on the guest couch in the coffee section of her establishment, laid the envelope filled with copies of the agreement, and for umpteenth time that day her shoulders were heavy again with defeat. Then she was pulled back out of her sorrow filled episode by a vibrations and an annoying ring tone of Barbie girl was resounding, she identified the culprit for this, the person calling her was her own husband, Steve.

Marigold: hello?

Steve: Hello sweetheart!~~~ how is my lovely, and hot milf today?

Marigold blushing at the name her husband called nervously replied back.

Marigold: S-S-STEVE! People might hear you! I'm fine, how about you?

Steve picking up his intuition on the fact that his wife sounded like she had hit a baby kitten with an 18 wheeler, decided to ask her what was bothering her.

Steve: Mommy-chan, if you don't want to talk about your problem now, we can discuss it when we get home for dinner, okay? I'll listen and try to help you sort it out.

Marigold: thank you papa-kun, I would like that. But how did you know I had something on my mind?

Steve: mmmmm…. I don't know, maybe because I'm married to you and we connect in sooo many ways, by connection you know what I mean XD

Marigold: tehehehe…you silly wanker, I love you. I'll see you at home tonight.

And with that she put down the phone and began to gaze out the window of her store, as she watched the leaves fall off the branches. She liked it, it reminds her that things are never on a stand still, she loved fall and all it's beauty and at least this kept her worry about the incident at bay.

**~Muse Heights~**

Meanwhile back to Muse Heights Jasmina was finishing her packing and was getting ready to give the tour to the newbie, damn, she thought. What a pain in the ass this day had to be, she had a free period and now she has to spend it with the fresh meat on campus, but honestly, Luc and Futch had class so what was she really going to do? Well might as well get it over with were her thoughts. Jasmina walked down the hallway and towards the office wear the boy with a green bandanna was waiting for her. As she approached him he noticed her and gave her a pearly white smile, kind of like those that you see in toothpaste commercials, she just awkwardly waved back at him, and motioned him to come follow her. He obediently did, and so began their tour of the campus. Jasmina had walked him to the different parts of the school from the gymnasium, the dojo for the karate club, the swimming pool, even the janitor's shack in the outer grounds of the school, explaining to him in detail what clubs and programs are available to join for afterschool hours. They finished their tour in front of the club listing in the main hallway:

Jasmina: Well, now that all of the grand tour is done, this is all the club listings for the year, my advice please choose one out of your own volition.

Tir: well… I am already part of a club; actually I am the captain of the Martial arts club for the year.

Tir said as he scratched the back of his head, as he flashed a pearly white smile at her, Jasmina on the other hand didn't really give a shit, but as an act of courtesy pretended to be excited for him, though not that of an asshole she did admire him for getting a high ranking post and being a new student.

Jasmina: Really? That's amazing. Good for you, well I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties any further, today is the first club meeting so ya, I'll see you in class tomorrow.

As Jasmina was walking away from him, Tir immediately called out to her.

Tir: wait Jasmina! I was hoping if I can ask for your number, you know if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe you and I could grab a soda or dinner as a thank you for today I mean.

Jasmina: well Tir, I'm not really sure about the going out part since my schedule doesn't allow me for any dilly dally, BUT I will give you my number. I just want to make something clear, watch out about giving your number out, there are a lot of girls that are bat shit for guys like you that go to this school, so good luck with that.

And with that Jasmina wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to poor Tir and told him she was running late to pick up where her co-operative placement would be for the entirety of the semester, Tir on the other hand was left dumbfounded at how he just got turned down by a girl. Though he lost the battle today, there will be another time where he can repay his gratitude! What would Gremio his butler/protector/guardian think if he found out he hasn't repaid his gratitude! He decided that he will find out how to repay her at later opportunity, but for now he has to go and meet with his new club members.

Jasmina walked down to the Co-op office of the school to figure out where she'll be for the entire afternoon of the semester, she remembered last year that when she was new she was forced into school newspaper though not a difficult club to be in the editor-in-chief, Caesar Silverberg, was a little too laid back which was nice, but the deadlines were tight since everything was left till last minute. Then she learned from Principal Silverberg, who was Caesar's relative that if she didn't like being put into half baked, but brilliantly entertaining plots to get scoops and interviews for the paper, maybe she could try the Co-op program that they offered in conjunction with different companies willing to participate in this program and give students some work experience. With that she applied for the co-op, and today was the day she finds out where she'll be for 5 hours a day a week until she finishes the semester. She moseyed over to the office to see Mr. Yam Koo the Co-op head typing away at his desk.

Jasmina: Hey Mr. Yam Koo! I'm here for my placement!

Yam Koo startled by her sudden presence jumped out of seat and almost knocked the shelf beside him, while trying to avoid one disaster he clunked his head against the head on book case as he walked into it head first. Jasmina just stared at the poor confused man in the blue turtleneck, it her mind it would have been easier for him to see all these obstacles and traps if the platinum blonde teacher just cut his bangs or tied it up for Kobold's sake!

Yam Koo: oh shit! You scared me Blackman. Ehem… sorry for that earlier, I was caught off guard

Jasmina raised an eyebrow in skepticism, distraction should be the word, it should be blinded by his tresses that make him look like a yak from the highlands.

Jasmina: yaa….about the Co-op placement Mr. Yam Koo, I kinda need it now if I am to get my schedule in order, right now would be nice if you don't mind

Yam koo in his light blue turtle neck rolled his seat over to the opposing file cabinet in search of the document that his student was looking for, thrashing and throwing somewhat important documents out of the other files which his secretary in-tern might chastise or file a complaint with later to him retrieved the document they both needed.

Yam Koo: Alright kid, this is your placement but I have to brief you about your workplace and code of behaviour, not that your attitude or personality is questionable it's just this placement is a very, very high caliber placement.

Jasmina: okay, so where is it, what time do I need to be there, and what's the minimum work I have to do.

Yam Koo: ah straight to the point as usual, well little missy you'll be at White Wolf Guard, it's a law firm and with that you'll occasionally meet the asshole stuck a shoe up my bunghole types, or the holier than thou, and the occasional jealous I'm better than you secretaries and assistants, your best bet is to go with the flow, and all it says here you'll be doing some filing and personal errands. Hours start from noon to 5pm, but on busy days they might ask you to stay a bit longer, you're required to do about give or take 275 hrs to complete the placement duration to earn your credits.

Jasmina: well that's easier said than done, and how the heck did I end up at the law firm, and not the hospital? That was the only placement I applied to.

Yam Koo shrugged and just gave her a straightforward answer.

Yam Koo: well, you didn't get the hospital placement because your accounting, math, strategies and political science marks were higher than your biology marks. Plus, Head Master Matthiu and Ms. Apple recommended you for this, apparently it suits you better rather than in a hospital setting. Though the acceptance here states that you need to sign this so I can fax it over to them. Last question, I thought your name was Jasmina, why does the acceptance say J. Stella Pashmin-Blackman?

Not even looking up at him as she signed the acceptance, Jasmina answered him

Jasmina: it's my middle name sir, and I would prefer that no one uses it, but it seems Ms. Apple likes that name.

After signing and taking her copy she exited the room after nodding thank you to Yam Koo, on the way out Yam Koo called out to her.

Yam Koo: Be there by 2pm today! They want you to get familiar with the place!

Jasmina sighed, today was gonna be a long day, it was bad enough to give the newbie a tour, as he would not shut up about her joining the martial arts club this year, now this. Skipping class today was a rather tempting option, but then again she wouldn't hear the end of it from mommy-chan, so that's a fate worse than having to circumcise a full grown Gryphon. She had gathered her belongings and bade farewell to her 2 best chums and made her way to the bus stop, she had also thought why in the world did this place have to be in the heart of the financial district, all the way down town? It was further than both her folks shops. Her thoughts were put to a halt when she saw her bus approaching, as she hopped in the public mode of transport she hoped that 5pm couldn't come any sooner.

~ At White Wolf Guard~

Culgan and Seed were just in the office kitchen/lounge fixing up some lunch for themselves, and indulging in light conversation while the entire office was in a whole hustle and bustle mode, for you see today the firm head was coming in to check out the office for the first time since he's been back from his business trip. On the other hand though Culgan and Seed have worked for him since their days in Highland as fresh young lawyers, they still can't shake the fact that he even scares the living crap out of them, their boss a certain Mr. Luca Blight, was a known ruthless warrior in the game of corporate litigations and hostile takeovers, known for enjoying the turmoil he causes against his opponents, he seemed to have garnered the reputation as the Mad Prince in the realm of litigation, where the courtroom or boardroom were his battlefield's of choice and watching the opposing counsel squirm fuels his passion and uses the intimidation to crush them in the case, or they settle substantially out of court. Though they could both agree that their boss was a humongous pompous ass 95% of the time, but at least he was honest with them and to be fair he was a good boss that sometimes deviates from the book of lawyers, but that's what makes their days entertaining here at the firm. Another thing that made their day entertaining today asides from the big guy's first week back as the head, but they were getting a student intern from the local high school to come and work for them for a few months. This was good news for Seed because he now has someone to go on errands for him, instead of Mr. Blight or Culgan bitch at him to do whatever menial tasks they had in mind, which were totally beneath his qualifications, thus equated for more down time for him!

Seed: So!... ya heard of the fresh meat coming to work us?

Culgan sipped his freshly brewed coffee which he bough at Mrs. Blackman's shoppe, to him it was the second most rewarding part of being in the office, the primary being able to go home and see his wife Heather Jeane Carpenter, the local bridal and wedding planner of the city, who coincidentally happened to be Seed's cousin. Getting back to the point he just nodded and continued to sip away in to a world full of the most decadent coffee beans to ever have been harvested against Seed's animated banter about the new intern.

Seed: I am soooo happy that I have someone to do all those frickin' stupid errands. No more " seed make me a copy of these files you maggot" or " Hey firecrotch, how's about a cup of coffee?" or " Seed, be an obedient little boy and fetch me a fancy Idon'tgiveafuck sandwhich from one of the Muse swine's deli shops!" nope! I will not be anyone's bitch!

Culgan just tried to ignore his partner, but the fact that Seed's eyes have dilated due to the excitement brought upon by the release of adrenalin in his body, also even if he tried to, like really, really tried it would be hard to ignore him especially if he's on top of the kitchen countertop screaming passionately like a guy from the looney bin whose off their meds! He still wonders how Seed ever gets his clients to take him seriously, because it's even hard for him to do so. Seed did have a point, Mr. Blight did have a habit of making Seed his errand boy instead of the divorce and estate lawyer he was hired on as, but to his defense Seed gets stuff done better than most secretaries, and he brings back the best sandwhiches from random places.

Culgan: well…. In any case, when is the new intern coming in? It's nearly 2pm, and the office closes in 3 hours.

Seed: well she should be here shortly, and I'm gonna send her out on some errands! I've got a whole pile of paperwork to sort, some files to copy, and a few store errands for her to get.

Just then right on cue they looked at the main receptionist's desk, they saw a young girl with a high school uniform talking to the lady at the desk, without further delay Seed made his way over to where she was standing and immediately introduced himself by sticking his hand out to her.

Seed: Hey there little lady! You must be the new intern Stella Blackman; glad to have you on board, my name is Seed Carpenter attorney at law.

Jasmina just stared at this weird man, not really trusting his enthusiasm, in her mind she identified this guy could potentially be one of the people she should stay away from. She eyed the hand that was offered to her, she was hesitant about this guy, she didn't even know where he just came from, or where his hand had been, and so she did the best thing that came to her mind. She took out of her satchel a spray of hand sanitizer and sprayed Seed's hand, he didn't even understand what was going at that point and just stared at his hand and then right at her.

Seed: Uhhhhhhh….ummmm…what was that for.

Jasmina: well sir, I don't know where you came from or what you've touched so I am taking the necessary precautions in order not to get sick on my first day in this environment.

Seed: then what does spraying my hand for?

Jasmina: you pass germs through handshaking, better safe than sorry.

She firmly grasped his hand in her munch smaller one.

Jasmina: It's nice to meet you Mr. Carpenter, I go by Jasmina, but I would appreciate it if you just called me Blackman, sir.

Seed was rather appalled by this lass' attitude, usually the females, and some male interns automatically were just over all over him, but this one in particular didn't even seemed to be stricken by him, instead it even felt like she was somewhat grossed out by him, she freakin' sanitized him! He was appalled, for he Seed Carpenter, did not have germs! Fuck that, people would pay him to give them his germs, forcibly trying to recover from the earlier incident of the hand sanitizing, Seed begrudgingly gave a very forced smile, similar to a psychotic Cheshire cat smile in Alice in wonderland, and with mock enthusiasm he offered to take her on a tour of her new workplace for the next few months.

Seed: well then, uhmmm Blackman, I'll show you around the office then!

Jasmina just bowed to him courteously and followed him, though very reserved as she was she didn't really have the need to socialize too much with this man since it is a workplace and all, and Mr. Yam Koo said to lie low, heck she didn't even know what law was asides form the courses she took back at the school, she didn't even want to be here at all, and she was so excited to work at the hospital, but somehow she landed here, and now she was stuck with a very loud red head, though her father had told her red heads were fire crackers that had very colourful personalities, and this guy seemed to her was one of those "office flirts" her mother has pointed out on TV.

They toured the office for about half an hour, she seen there were 6 small offices for the other associates at work and a desk outside for their assistants, there was the huge boardroom for client and associate meetings, the office supply room, the copy room, the kitchen and break area, and last but lastly they walked to a lone corridor and stopped in front of 2 mahogany lacquered oak double doors with the initials L.B.

Jasmina: so, I guess this is the boss's office?

Seed: you got that right little missy, the big guy is in there reviewing some heavy case and he doesn't like to be disturbed.

Jasmina: is that why he's secluded himself like a hermit? That's not really good team morale for the firm if the boss isn't even around to work with them.

This girl really was surprising to him, and quite possibly the weirdest intern he's ever had usually the others were full of questions mostly regarding how awesome he was, or his personal life and stuff, or curious about how mysterious the boss was, but no not this one. This one just keeps to herself, not even giving any sort of enthusiasm that she was being shown around the best law firm in the entire city.

Seed: so you're not the least bit curious who the boss is? Or even how he looks like?

Jasmina just shook her head in affirmation

Jasmina: no, he has other things to occupy his time rather than to get to know his workers, so I'll stick to my job and respect his privacy and seclusion. ANY WAY, are there any assignments for me today Mr. Carpenter? I would like to get to them since it's my first day and I would like to get comfortable with the office, if that is acceptable.

Scratch that this girl was the weirdest of all interns, she actually wanted to work on her first day, and usually he'd let interns go after the tour so they can start tomorrow. Though he was impressed that she wants to get things done, but still she really needs to loosen up to him because he, Seed Carpenter, was actually getting really uncomfortable.

Seed: well … ok we'll head to your office space and I'll go find some things for you to do.

She politely bowed and headed back to their shared office enclosure, though she was slightly appalled at how much clutter her desk had it had random papers, and cups every where, and was that a molding sandwich? Thought not openly displaying her disgust, she mentally noted to have this desk cleared and organized by the end of the day. Seed came in with 2 stacks of paperwork that clearly need to be sorted, and whatever. He gently placed them on her desk and instructed her what to do with them

Seed: well, these stacks need to be sorted out however you want it, but be prepared to redo it tomorrow, usually the boss complains about the sorting so it won't be your fault if tells us to redo it, ok sweetie? You've got about 2 hours to do that, and after that you're free to go.

With that Seed winked at her, and walked away. Jasmina looked at the pile in front of her, cracked her knuckles and stood up from her seat to reach into the drawer across from her to take out some sticky notes and some folders and clips, She's handled worse sorting that this, so it won't take her that long.

Seed on the other hand thought that the amount of paperwork he had given her was a bit too much and unfair but he didn't expect her to finish it, and he's got to stay behind to do it on overtime anyway. Though the girl didn't really seem interested in anything or cared about his well being, maybe she's one of the closet fan types, maybe that's why she wasn't all over him, but he couldn't deny his ego did take a blow from this.

As time ticked away Jasmina got her papers sorted in some sort of fashion, though she didn't really know a lot about law but Head Master Mathiu taught her one important lesson while she was trying to sort out their group project's paperwork last semester; it is that never file alphabetically, it just screws up the case. Always file under the name of the client, and chronologically, it saves time and is more efficient. Also, according to her parents, when filing financial reports one should always segregate client invoicing from business related bills, and personal bills, and write offs, and always arrange them chronologically. So though her stacks were high in quantity she had gotten them done within the hour, she had also photocopied the documents that had little notes that said please copy, and put them away in different folders. Now she had about 10 neat folders stacked beside each other, and she was now wiping her sweaty forehead as she finished up clearing and organizing her new desk for the next few months, though she did make a note that she needed to bring a few things to make her desk more homey for her.

Finishing her things to do she made her way to the break room and fixed herself a cup of tea for herself and her mentor, she also took out from her bag a homemade pastry and proceeded to go find he mentor in his office. Noticing him fast asleep on his desk and deciding it was none of her business to know why he was sleeping on the job, she decided to leave the nice hot cup of Oolong tea and the pastry on the desk on top of a Kleenex, she left a note for him and with that she left for the day. As she walked out the door Seed was jolted wide-awake by his cell phone ringing, it was Mr. Blight.

Luca: SEED! Where are those reports I told you have done? Whenever you get your lazy ass up bring them to me ASAP.

With that he just hung up the phone, didn't even wait for Seed to say anything, and with that Seed dragged his hand across his face thinking that he needed to finish organizing those papers, bring it to the beast, get yelled at and do it all over again. Though his attention was directed at the slightly steaming cup of tea and what seemed like a giant mochi in front of him. His stomach growled at the sight of it, he looked at his wristwatch; 5:12pm, he skipped lunch again, and so he took a bite of the light green powdered pastry, and it was delicious! He wiped his mouth with the napkin left there and noticed that the intern had left a note for him:

**_Mr. Carpenter,_**

**_Thanks for today, you were asleep so I already left and the files are done and ready to go. If there are any complications I'll redo them tomorrow. I left you a gluten free, and vegan friendly mochi that dad usually makes for special occasions. I'll see you tomorrow._**

**_- Blackman_**

He had her wrong; she actually was considerate and just professional. Seed smiled, he knew he was gonna have a good intern that he didn't have to sit down with the talk of sexual harassment this time around, in the mean time he had to deliver the files to the said beast, he walked into her office space to his surprise her desk was clean as a professional maid cleaned it, and the files, he couldn't see a page in sight, nor folder, nor anything. Only a note:

**_Delivered the files to the boss - Blackman_**

Shit….he thought, this girl is gonna get fired and she's only an intern. Usually when he gets the interns to arrange the paperwork he usually covers for them if Luca rages at how they're arranged, but this time around he thought he wouldn't be able to cover for her, but he'll do his best to vouch for her so she won't get fired. He walked to the boss's office and took in a deep breath and went in. There he was in his glorious assholery, Luca Blight, the mad prince of the courtroom, his back chair was turned to him as he was facing the huge windows of his office, he braced himself for the biggest lecture of the day only to hear none.

Luca: Seed… your intern left the files outside. I almost fell over them.

Seed began to sweat profusely, was it getting hot in hear or was that fear? Could be both.

Luca: also about the files….tell your intern good job. You don't have to stay overtime today.

Said thought he was hearing things, he just had to clarify with him if he heard wrong, was he hearing things today also?

Seed: I beg your pardon sir, but don't you usually ask me (more like yell at me) to redo the files because the interns never get them right?

Luca looked up from the file he was reading and raised a questioning brow at Seed.

Luca: are you deaf, or has the stupidity of the rest of the world affected you also? I said you could have the night off! I do not like repeating myself , unless you want to help with the janitorial duties for the evening I want you out of my office now.

Seed still had trouble with the incident, he was expecting whole-heartedly to be yelled at and be ordering take out at Hai Yo's Oriental for dinner, so he bowed to his employer with thanks and he turned to leave for the day, not before he was briefly stopped by his boss once more to his dismay.

Luca: Firecrotch! From now on I want your intern to organize my files, they befit my liking in organization. Now you can go!

With that Seed left his office, and ventured back into his office to retrieve his things for the day, as he was headed to the elevator he saw Culgan already waiting at the door.

Culgan: Picking up your dinner?

Seed: actually no, the asshole actually gave me the night off and I am still in shock.

Culgan was surprised himself, usually Seed had to stay to redo the work his interns made for a few hours, and by all means this was more than good news.

Culgan: did the intern screw it up so bad that it'd take you tomorrow to finish it?

Seed: no, he actually complimented the kid's work, but his only complaint was that she left the cart outside his office and he almost toppled over the damn cart, and honestly I blame that man's height, he's freakin' tall!

Culgan: Sounds like this is something worth celebrating, hey let's say you come over for dinner at my place? Jeane would love to see her favorite cousin, and you are due for a visit she'd be delighted.

Seed: Sounds good to me, pal!

With that Seed joined his cousin-in law for a family dinner, and he made a mental note to himself to thank his new intern, and perhaps his boss might hire her on, he does need a new secretary since he mercilessly fired the last one who didn't make his coffee right.

**that's the update folks! I'll be back with more soon! Ja ne!**

**p.s don't forget to review!**


End file.
